Ostrze sprawiedliwości
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 9 Valior : Pamiętaj jedno . twój mistrz zawsze ci powtarzał . Nieważne co by się stało , czy będziesz trzymał ze złymi . Pamiętaj ,ze ważniejsi są ludzie , którzy wierzą w ciebie niezależnie od tego jaki jesteś . Wukong się nieco rozchmurzył i przybił piątkę . Wukong : Dzięki . Valior : Nie ma sprawy . Równiacha z ciebie. Teraz czas by ona nikogo więcej nie skrzywdziła. Oboje ruszyli w stronę Elviry . Pełni zapału ,ze są w stanie ją pokonać. Opening Muzyka : Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Walka przed świątynią Elvira : 'Wy naprawdę myślicie ,ze będziecie mnie w stanie powstrzymać ! '''Valior : '''Zawsze trzeba próbować ! ''Wyciągnął miecz i zaatakował Elvirę , ta się ochroniła polem z ognia . 'Elvira : '''Głupcze , nie wyobrażasz sobie jaką moc posiadłam ! Zniszczę cię tutaj i teraz ! ''Zaatakowała go swoim trójzębem i podpaliła mu koszulę . 'Valior ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Cholera , jestem wciąż śłaby. Wukong mnie wymęczył . nie jestem pewien czy przeżyję . ''Ugasza ogień , a Elvira złowrogo się śmieje . '''Elvira : '''Twoja podstawa jest naprawdę irytująca. '''Valior : Jak śmiesz ! Elvira : '''Proszę myślisz ,że jesteś biedny . Ale nie różnisz się ode mnie . '''Valior : '''O czym ty bredzisz . Widać uderzyła ci do głowy sodówka . '''Elvira : Jesteś w stanie zdradzić swoją siostrę w imię zemsty . Valior : 'Nigdy jej nie zdradziłem i nie zdradzę ! ''Podbiegł i ją zaatakował , on się dzielnie broniła , ale złapało go swoim ogonem . 'Elvira : '''Jesteś pewny ? ''Rzuciła go o ziemię , ale Iluzja Wukonga go ochroniła . 'Wukong : '''Nie zapominaj o mnie żmijo ! '''Elvira : '''Prawie zapomniałam . Masz zabawę , nie tylko ty potrafisz robić iluzje ! ''Wyciąga dłoń , po czym z niemi wydostają się potwory z magmy . '''Elvira : '''Wasza pani wam rozkazuje zabić małpę ! Różowy jest mój ! '''Valior : Różowy , gdzie ty takiego widzisz . Kopie ją w klatkę piersiową , ale ta go parzy dłonią . Valior ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Co za gorąc .. '''Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : '''W moich oczach jesteś śmieciem .. takie ścierwa nie powinny żyć ! Zdobędę to co chciałam . ''Wukong odciąga magmowe potwory za sobą zostawiają Elvirę samą z Valiorem '''Valior : Postaraj się je zatrzymać . nie ma czaru którego nie da się złamać ! Elvira : 'odważne słowa . Uderzenie ognia ! ''Formuje małe kule ognia , którymi miota w Valiora , ten unika ciosów , ale jeden go trafia znowu w ramię . '''Valior : Nie mogę przeciągać tej zabawy . Valior ( W swoich myślach ) : Zaraz medalion nie miał tego kryształu … wcześniej przed wejściem na arenę go widziałem .. on jej daje moc . Elvira : Czyżbyś myślał nad swoim beznadziejnym losem ? Valior : Nie tak beznadziejnym ! Dzielnie wstaje i szarżuje na Elvirę . Elvira : Głupiec .. Z ziemi wydobywają się stożki lawy , cały grunt wokół świątyni zaczyna się rozpadać . Elvira : Zniszczę cię ! Valior : 'Jeśli trafimy do piekła , to nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz ! ''Stara się przebić przez barierę ognia . Przebija ją mieczem , ale nagle wyciąga drugą dłoń , poparzą ją sobie , alen ie zwraca na to uwagi . '''Elvira : '''Jak to możliwe ! '''Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Jak on tego dokonał ! '''Valior : Zdziwiona , nigdy się nie poddam ! NIGDY ! Chwyta za medalion i wyrywa jej z szyi , po czym uderza o ścianę z powodu wybuchu . Valior : 'Ow.. ''Pada na ziemie , ledwo co się trzyma . '''Elvira : Moja moc .. moja wspaniała moc ! Valior : 'Czuję moc medalionu , odzyskuje część sił . ''Jego miecz zaczyna płonąć , a jego ciało zaczyna płonąć . '''Elvira ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Nie , i tak nie zniweczy mojego zamiaru . '''Valior : To chyba będzie moja ostatnia rzecz jaką wykonam . Podrzucił medalion w górę i przepołowił go na pół . Elvira : 'Ty .. ty ! Jak mogłeś ! Będziesz przeklęty za to ! Nie masz pojęcia z czym się mierzysz . ''Dzielnie spogląda na nią , cała ziemia stałą się małymi dryfującymi skałami . '''Valior : Jeśli mam zginąć , zginę w chwale ! Elvira : Świat nie potrzebuje takich jak ty ! Valior : Za zemstę , za tych co zabiłaś ! Elvira : Za moje pragnienie , pragnienie siania chaosu ! Oboje zaczęli skakać po wyspach , aż w końcu oboje trafili na sporą skałę i skrzyżowali broń, gdy nagle .. Las , za wioską Aisha : Nie daruję ci tego ! Rzuca się na nie za mieczem , ale ta broni się gitarą . Ember : Czemu tyle w tobie goryczy i pragnienia mojej śmierci . Aisha : 'Aisha to lubi , ja lubię kiedy krew sączy się z ciał moich ofiar. Ja będę prawdziwą wojowniczką ! ''Uderza Ember w rękę , ale nic sobie z tego nie robi . 'Ember : '''Ty naprawdę jesteś głupia jak tamten chłopak . ''Uderza ją gitarą , ale ta łapie gitarę swoim nunchaku. '''Ember : Nie tak miało być . Aisha : A jednak jest ! Obie spadają z górki , ale Ember wychodzi bez szwanku . Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Co ona planuje ? ''Zaczyna rozwiewać małą mgłę , która powstała z piasku , ale nagle otrzymuje cios . 'Ember : '''Moją własną bronią . ''Wpada do rzeki . Po czym się otrząsa . 'Aisha : '''Ty , ty jesteś idealna ofiarą dla Aishy ! Aisha chce zostać ! '''Ember : '''Kim , zdzirą co lubi siedzieć z dzikusem w krzakach ? '''Aisha : '''Nie wolno tak o nim mówić . ''Zaczyna na niej grać po czym uderza falą energii w Ember . '''Aisha : Bada bada ! Aisha wymiata ! Cios ninja ! Rzuca małą bombą dymną , po czym uderza gitarą w bark Ember. Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Powalona przez własną broń , tego się nie spodziewałam . Nie mam już siły na tą zabawę .. '''Ember : Chcesz to skończyć to skończ to ! Aisha : Nie będzie zabawy jak padniesz i będziesz leżała . Wolę byś pokwiczała ! Ember : 'Co ty piosenkę chcesz złożyć ? ''Wariatka zamachuje się i uderza Ember w głowę , ale gitara przenika przez nią . '''Ember : Tak łatwo się nabrałaś ? Chwyciła za gitarę , przyciągnęła ją do siebie po czym zasadziła Aishy w głowę . Aisha : Ouł.. Boli .. Zaczyna się masować po głowie i ląduje w korycie rzeki . Ember : Myślisz , że mnie nie boli . Aisha : Skoro tak nie zadziała , to zobaczymy co się stanie jak .. Zdejmuje okrycie miecza i okazuje się ,że to jeden z wyjątkowych mieczy .. Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : Co za blask .. Zasłoniła swoje oczy , a blask miecza wystrzelił niczym grom . Aisha : 'Mogłam to wcześniej zdjąć .. '''Ember ( W swoich myślach ) : N'iezła jest … na serio .. '''Ember : Nigdy nie pokonasz rock&rolla ! Atakuje jaz niezwykła siłą , ale odpiera cały atak . Ember : Duchowa moc nie działa ? Aisha : 'Zobaczymy jak ci teraz pójdzie ! ''Otrząsnęła się wstała i podbiegła do Ember , poi czym wyskoczyła z drzewa i wbiła jej katanę w płuco . 'Ember : '''To mnie wypala .. AA ! '''Aisha : '''Jesteś duchem ! '''Ember ; '''Teraz to zauważyłaś .. ''Chce wyrwać miecz ręką , ale nie może .. 'Ember : '''Zbyt silny .. za silny .. '''Aisha : '''Przepędzę cię stąd ! Nigdy nie nawiedzisz nas więcej ! '''Ember ': Nie byłam wcale zła .. '''Aisha : Ale jesteś dla mnie . Przebija jej cały bark , po czym ponawia atak i Ember pada na ziemię razem z Aishą . Ember : Duch , pokonany przez … człowieka ? Aisha : 'Boom ! Baam ! Aisha duchy rozgniata ! ''Podeszła do Ember , która zaczęła się rozpływać w powietrzu . 'Aisha : '''Szczerze do tego się nadaję . Eksterminuje was ! Ahhaah ! Z moim Lurousem będziemy was ścigać ! '''Ember : '''Phi .. Ciekawe słowa .. ''Bez wahania ciosa mieczem w głowę Ember , po czym całkowicie znika a na mieczu pojawia isę napisz oraz symbol pieczętujący . '''Aisha : Teraz ja mam twoją moc , kto dzierży miecz ! Unosi się w powietrzu . Aisha : Z'yskuje moc zapieczętowanego ! ''Zamachuje się mieczem , po czym fala zielonej energii rozcina pienie drzew i las popada w gruzy .. '''Aisha : Furiatka nadchodzi ! Zaczęła tańczyć w powietrzu , po czym uderzyła w koronę drzewa . Aisha ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Myślałam , że przeniknę przez to .. cholera . ''Spadła i wbiła głowę w ziemię . Dokończenie opowieści Milda i Baldur są zamknięci w komnacie . Na środku znajduje się łoże oraz mały wychodek . '''Baldur : Kitdeleno .. Milda : 'Ja nie jestem nią , mówiłam ci ! '''Baldur : '''Nie oszukasz mych oczu .. Nie może ! ''Rzucił się na nią i chciał jej rozerwać ubranie . '''Milda : Nie ruszaj mnie ! Zadrapało go w policzek , o natychmiast się odsunął uderzając o blat stołu. Baldur : Mój kraj moi ludzie ! Patrzy na plac , gdzie jego żołnierze są rozstrzeliwani lub prowadzą na nich eksperymenty. Milda : 'Czy ty tak okazujesz miłość ? '''Baldur : '''Nie mam nic ! Nic ! jestem jeńcem .. wojennym … '''Milda : '''I czego oczekujesz ? '''Baldur : '''Zrób to ze mną ! ''Cały się spocił i postradał rozum . Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z zdziwieniem .. '''Milda : Naprawdę osiągnąłeś niski poziom karaluchu . Baldur : Zrób to .. Dziewczyna zdejmuje z siebie całe ubranie , po czym widać cień na ścianie . Baldur zdjął swoje ubranie. Milda : Więc chcesz tego naprawdę ? Podchodzi do niej , zaczyna ja dotykać , po czym staje przed nimi kuca. Dziewczyna unosi głowę do góry , nagle jej oczy robią się zielone i zaczyna jęczeć. Baldur : To jest .. Nim się spostrzegł głowa dziewczyna zmieniła się w łuskowatą głowę jaszczura , po czym z premedytacją odgryzła jego głowę .. Milda : Co ja robię .. Wypluwa głowę , która odbija się od ściany … Milda : 'Co za rozkosz .. Ahh.. ''Podnosi zwłoki martwego Baldura .. '''Milda : Krew .. krew ! Moja ! Włożyła pysk w gardło zmarłego i zaczęła sączyć z niego wszystko, nawet kości . Wszystkiemu przyglądał się Jayce ze swojego obserwatorium . Jayce : 'Poszło lepiej niż sądziłem . Uśpić ją ! ''Nagle pokój wypełnił się gazem , a Jayce odszedł . Obóz Dzieci Nocy '''Catherine : '''To było .. '''Hektor : '''Genialne ! Odgryzłaś mu głowę , ja też tak robiłem . Ale wtedy fajnie się turlało ! '''Catherine : Kiedy w końcu to słońce zajdzie . Zagrywa się bardziej w cieniu . Milda : 'Jesteś słodki Hektor . ''Gaska go po głowie a ten tupie nogą. '''Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : O tak , o tak ! Przestaje go drapać i się uśmiecha. Milda : Hehe , zabawny jesteś . Hektor : Ałuu ! To było genialne . Catherine : '''Z kim ja muszę przebywać . normalnie zakład dla zbiegłych czubków. '''Hektor : My tak myślimy o tobie ! Catherine : Sikasz na drzewa , wąchasz wiewiórki i nie powiem o tej akcji z dzikiem ! Milda : Jaki męski , o o co chodzi z tym dzikiem ? Hektor : 'Byłem głodny ! '''Catherine : '''I całego w całości połknąłeś i zacząłeś go obśliniać językiem . '''Hektor : 'Ładnie pachniał. Ty lepiej siedź cicho wampirzyc . Specjalnie rozwala jej namiot , a dziewczyna udaje że słonce ją razi .. '''Catherine : Moja osłona nocy .. Hektor ; 'Nie udawaj . ''Dziewczyna zdenerwowana zaszywa się pod kamieniem . '''Milda ( W swoich myślach ) : Te ziemskie istoty są dziwne i i intrygujące. Szczególnie ten wilkołak , czymkolwiek on jest . Lubię wyzwania. Jaskinia Bob i Kiyoko spali przez prawie cały dzień , aż w końcu się budzą . Bob : 'Chrr... Ee ..co się stało ? ''Dziewczyna masuje sobie kark . '''Kiyoko : '''Nie mam pojęcia. Czuję ,ze nie zasnę w nocy . '''Bob ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Lisa , gdzie ona .. '''Bob : Lisa trzymałą wartę co nie ? Kiyoko : Raczej tak .. Dziewczyna zaczęła przeszukiwać plecak , ale całe jedzenie zniknęło . Kiyoko : 'Całe zapasy ! Zobacz w swoim ! ''Bob nerwowo chwycił za plecak i zaczął go przeszukiwać. 'Bob : '''Nic nie ma , nic ! '''Kiyoko : '''I co my zrobimy . ''Zdenerwowany ściska plecak , po czym zauważa kartkę . '''Bob : To list .. a raczej wiadomość .. Oboje spoglądają na kartkę . Kiyoko : '''Do moich nieprzyjaciół .. '''Kiyoko ( W swoich myślach ) : Dziwne ? Coś jest nie tak . Bob ( W swoich myślach ) : Jeśli nas zdradziła to będzie dla nas cios. Poddenerwowana Kiyoko bierze kartkę i czyta. Kiyoko : 'Moi nieprzyjaciele. Tolerowałam was wystarczająco długo . Wy jednak nie zauważyliście paru szczegółów. Żaden z was nie przejął się Yukimurą , Żadno z was nie przejęło się Einthe. Zachowujecie się gorzej niż dzieciaki . Chcecie ,żeby jeszcze podawali wam na tacy. Starałam się zmienić , ale nic z tego nie wyszło . Ignorowaliście mnie i nie wiecie nic o prawdziwym życiu . Nie mogłam pozwolić bym się zmarnowała. Zostawiam was samym sobie. Nie szukajcie mnie , bo i tak wasze tropienie na nic się zda. Wegetujcie sobie w jaskini .. Lisa .. ''Doprowadzony do granic wytrzymałości chłopak napina łuk i strzela , po czym strzała przebija list . '''Kiyoko : '''Jak mogła .. Jak .. '''Bob : Ludzie odchodzą i przychodzą … Kiyoko : '''O czym ty mówisz ? '''Bob : Okazała się zdrajczynią nas wykiwała . Niestety jedno nam zostało. Kiyoko : 'Co ! Nic nie mamy .. nic .. W nowym Jorku .. ''Ze złości krzyknął na nią . '''Bob : To nie jest Nowy Jork . Kiyoko : 'Nie unos się ! Ja też mam uczucia ! ''Wybiegła z płaczem z jaskini . Bob usiadł i próbował wykrzesać iskrę . '''Bob ( W swoich myślach ) : Gdziekolwiek trafisz , obyś zdechła i to szybko . Rozpala ogień i siada przy ognisku i wpatruje się w niebo . Kiyoko zrozpaczona oparła się o drzewo i spoglądała na katanę. Wspominała sobie swoje wspomnienia gdy tropiła bandytów. Wysepka na lawie Doszło do zderzenia ich broni . Valior : '''Czas to w końcu zakończyć ! '''Elvira : Zgadzam się z tym ! Chciała go uderzyć jadem , ten go złapał i odciął jej odon i wyrzucił . Elvira : AGR ! AAA ! Valior : Nie mam siły .. Elvira ; 'Ty parszywy dzieciaku ! ''Uderza go trójzębem i wbija mu go w nogę . 'Valior ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Jeśli teraz tego nie zrobię to .. ''Dziewczyna zbiera w dłoni małą kulę ognia i ma nią trafić w głowę Valiora. '''Elvira : Żegnaj ! Ave Sa… Nim dokończyła wbij jej miecz prosto przez brzuch .. Valior : Skończone … Elvira : AAAAA ! Ogień wypadł jej z ręki i wpadł w lawę . Elvira : '''jak to mogło się zdarzyć mnie ! '''Valior : '''Zawsze sprawiedliwe ostrze wygra z ciemnoscią . '''Elvira : Ale ciemność zawsze zagości w sercu innych . twoje odkupienie będzie początkiem cierpienia. Po twarzy zaczęła jej spływać krew z ust . Valior : Dołącz do swoich , gdzie dostaniesz zasłużoną karę . Unosi splamiony krwią miecz i przebija serce Elviry , po czym dziewczyna pada . jej zwłoki trafiają w lawę , gdzie natychmiast płoną . Valior : Udało się .. Pada ledwo przytomny na ziemię . Valior : S'pokój … ''Zamyka oczy , po czym nie chce wstać . Las , nieoczekiwane spotkanie '''Wukong ; Nie dogonicie mnie ! Magmowe potwory przez cały czas walki goniły Wukonga , ale w pewnym momencie zniknęły. Wukong : '''Czy to koniec ? '''Iluzja : Nie mam sił .. Siada na drzewie i dyszy. Wukong : 'Musze poćwiczyć bo w formie nie jestem. Nagle widzi z góry jak przebiegają pod nim dwie osoby. Postanawia ich śledzić . '''Serensen : '''Nic ci nie jest ? '''Emily : '''Nie mam siły , nie możemy wiecznie przed nim uciekać . ''Kuca i łapie oddech . 'Serensen : Z'mierzę się z nim ! jeśli zginę uciekaj dalej . Nagle słyszy szelest w krzakach . 'Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Coś się tam czai . Czy to on ? ''Podchodzi do krzewu , odsłania i Wyskakuje Wukong , który zasadza mu kopa w twarz . 'Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Zasadzka ? ''Zaskoczony chłopak odsuwa się , Wukong się cieszy . '''Wukong ; Kim wy jesteście ! Emily ; Chyba jest ze mną źle .. Widzę podwójnie .. Chwyta się za głowę i mruga. Nadal nie dowierza. '' '''Serensen :' Mamy inne zmartwienie niż ty ! Wukong : 'Boisz się mnie przyznaj . '''Serensen : '''To nie pora na idiotyzmy , on się zbliża ! '''Wukong : '''On ? Nic mnie nie zaskoczy . ''Nagle drzewo się zawala , a Wukong spada z niego . A nad Nim staje Lurous. '''Lurous : Yo-yo wróciło . Wukong ; '''A to jest ta pilna sprawa. Hej członku drużyny , nie masz za złe buntu . '''Emily ( W swoich myślach ) : Bunt ? I oni się znają . Lurous : Płomienna pani i małpa. Małpa chcę się dalej wabić , ale ja nie po małpę . Ja chcę swój topór ! Wukong : 'Wabić , coś nie dowierzam . ''Przygniata go stopą do ziemi. '''Wukong : '''Teraz dowierzam . Miażdżysz moje ciało . '''Serensen : '''Chcesz topór , to rusz się po niego . '''Lurous : Zabije cię jednym pstryknięciem ! Puścił wolno Wukonga i pobiegł do Serensena , ten przeskoczył obok i owinął go drutem z rękawa. Lurous : Dwa razy to samo ? Nuda .. Emily podchodzi do małpy i go opatruje . Emily : 'Skąd go znasz ? '''Wukong : '''Zbuntowaliśmy się z drużyną przeciw niemu . Ale nie byliśmy go w stanie pokonać. Nawet zadrapania nie miał i straciliśmy pierwszego członka. Keren czy Reken ? '''Serensen : '''Za tego kopniaka się zrewanżuj , ale pomóż go okiełznać . ''Szarpie się i próbuje wyjść z sideł . 'Wukong ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Valior , wrócę potem , najpierw rozprawie się z bestią . ''Przytaknął i cała trójka ruszyła na Lurousa. Kabina Bobbiego '''Bobbie ; Interesujące. Valior wygrał . Może być dla mnie niewygodny i czas bym to załatwił . Zakłada maskę na mechaniczną cześć twarzy i ma zmieniony kolor włosów. '' '''Bobbie :' Nowy ja ma znacznie ciekawsze zadanie. I teraz on jest moim celem . Ale zobaczymy , czy pokonają tego durnia ! Moje ciało jest teraz cieniem starego . Plik:Bobbie.pngNowy Bobbie , nieco gorszy wygląd , ale charakter ten sam . Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki